


Kisses

by Angel_made_of_scars



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 02:25:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6685528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_made_of_scars/pseuds/Angel_made_of_scars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen likes messing with Misha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses

"Jen- Jen stop it." Misha grinned. Jensen smiled and made another face, puckering his lips.

"No more!" Misha giggled, and leaned away. The hand on his waist pulled him back and Jensen leaned into his personal space.

"Yes, more!" Jensen chuckled, leaning in. He started to kiss all over Mishas face and neck again, making a laugh bubble up from his throat.

"Dean, we've talked about this- p-personal- spa- god, that tickles!" Misha squirmed, failing to keep his voice low.

"I know it does!" Dean laughed, leaning more towards him.

"Jen... Jen, no!" Misha laughed, as Jensen grabbed his wrists. He pinned them against the couch and got on top of him, putting his knees on either side of him.

"Now I got you!" Jensen said, letting out a fake evil-laugh, but Misha just scoffed.

"You can't get me. I cannot be gotten!" Misha yelled triumphantly.

"Uh-hu, sure. I thought I got you when I put that ring on your finger." Jensen teased. Misha sighed dramatically and rolled his eyes.

"Fine, you win." He smiled, leaning up to actually kiss him. Jensen smiled into it and finally relaxed, letting go of Mishas wrists and propping himself up better.

"I really... Really got lucky with you." Jensen said quietly.

"Yeah, I did too... You ok?" Misha asked. He sat up, and Jensen sat up with him.

"Yeah, yeah I am." Jensen smiled.

"Well in that case, lets go get ice cream." Misha smiled.

"Why the hell would we go get ice cream?"

"Because I like ice cream, and I want ice cream, and it's a hot day. Come on." Misha grinned.

"You're a child." Jensen said, but he let Misha pull him up off the couch by his arm.

"Yeah, ok. I'm coming, I'm coming. Don't rush me, my knees hurt."

"You old man." Misha teased.

"Shut up!" Jensen said, smacking his arm.

"My knees hurt!"

"Shut up!"


End file.
